only the cowardly die alone
by ofsusannah
Summary: Hermione returns to school for seventh year pregnant. When she gets there she finds out all her friends but Ginny have left her behind and her baby's daddy is head boy.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I wrote the beginning of this a long time ago and I kinda sucked at writing but I really like the idea so just have patience with me…it'll get better.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Life had stopped for hermione.

She felt like the world had fallen around her and now she was alone. She was pregnant and her parents hadn't taken it so kindly.

They had kicked her out, actually.

School started today and she was Head Girl. She knew she should be happy but somehow she just couldn't be. She was 6 months pregnant and she knew she showed. The worst would be telling her friends who the father was. No scratch that…the worst would be telling the father it was his. She was going to try her best to not tell him but he was Head Boy so he was gonna notice and probably ask who the father was.

When Hermione arrived at the train station she didn't even bother looking for harry and ron. she just went to the Heads compartment…which unfortunately held Malfoy. He sneered at her for a minute but it turned to a smirk when he noticed she was pregnant.

" Gryffindor's golden girl got knocked up?..so was it potty or weasel?"

"what makes you think it was either one of them?

"Well, no one else at our school would touch you."

"It was a muggle."

Malfoy studied Hermione for a moment. He seemed to shake his head before going back to his book. He didn't say anything the rest of the trip and disappeared as soon as they got to Hogwarts. As Hermione got off the train she could hear people whispering about her…guessing who the father was. She ignored them and looked for her friends, however, the only one she saw was Ginny. Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna didn't seem to be there. Hermione ran after Ginny.

"Ginny!"

Ginny spun around to see the pregnant Hermione running towards her. She let out a laugh and hugged Hermione.

"So are you ready to admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"That your pregnant!"

"Oh…yeah…how'd you know?"

"I was your roommate…I've never seen such morning sickness every."

Hermione laughed. She didn't feel so alone anymore. Someone else knew her secret but wasn't judging her for it. As Hermione walked into the Great Hall she looked around for her friends.

"Gin where is everyone else?"

Ginny turned bright red and looked at her feet.

"well…see…they kinda wenthuntingforhorcurxeswithoutyou."

'Why?"

It confused Hermione. She had said she wanted to go with them. Why would they leave her?

"I kinda told them you were pregnant."

"You what?...You told them!"

Hermione was yelling at the top of her lungs. Ginny looked slightly nervous. Then something clicked in Hermione's head and she laughed. Ginny looked at her confused.

"You saved me…now I don't have to tell them."

Ginny looked relieved she wasn't going to lose her friend. Hermione turned her attention to Dumbledore just as he said,

"…and head girl is Hermione Granger…everyone else is dismissed."

Hermione saw Malfoy make his way up to the headmaster and she did the same after saying bye to Ginny. She barely paid attention to Dumbledore as he told them what was expected. She was sure she knew what it was anyways.

"Now Malfoy if you could excuse me I need a moment alone with miss granger."

As Malfoy left Dumbledore turned his sparkling blue eyes to Hermione.

"First, I'd like to congratulate you on your pregnancy…"

"Professor I hardly see it as a thing to congratulate."

"Yes well however I do."

Heremione silently nodded her head. Dumbledore lowered his voice.

"Secondly, if you would like the child's father is welcome to stay in the dorms with you."

Hermione took a deep breathe and looked at her feet.

"I believe he already is."

Dumbledore studied her. He looked surprised. Hermione tried her best to avoid his gaze but finally looked up.

"Malfoy is?"

"Yeah"

"Is it something that should concern me?"

"No"

They both knew this was a lie. They both knew Malfoy had raped Hermione against her and his own will. How the headmaster knew was uncertain to Hermione but she also knew Malfoy didn't know. His memory had been wiped clean thanks to Snape. Snape was the only one who she had told the truth to. It had seemed at the time he was the one who should know.

"Very well, please tell me if you need anything."

"Of course"

Hermione turned and left only to find Malfoy standing right outside the door listening. She couldn't read the look on his face.

"Did you hear…?

Malfoy looked enraged.

"If you think some muggle is coming to live in our dorm you are insane Granger and I am NOT okay with it!"

"Okay Malfoy."

"AND I…oh…um…well yeah."

Hermione stared after him. How could he have missed that?

"God Malfoy's thick.

"Most men are, my dear, most men are."

Hermione looked up at Professor McGonagall. She looked her usually serious self. Hermione opened her mouth to agree but McGonagall continued to talk.

"You would do well to remember something though…love is just one chapter in a mans life, in a woman's it's the whole book.

With that she turned and left. Hermione stared after her with her mouth hanging open. Did I really just get love advice from McGonagall…no way.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Granger, hurry the fuck up…who would have thought an ugly mudblood could spend this much time getting ready"

Hermione smirked as Malfoy pounded on the bathroom door, as he had been for the last hour. She called out to him as she flipped the magazine page.

"I'll be done in like 10 minutes."

"You'd better look like the queen of England when you come out of there."

Hermione only laughed and turned the page again. What was on the next page shocked her. It was an article about Narcissa Malfoy and…her affair.

"Oh my god Malfoy."

"What?"

He sounded bitter as she flung open the door . He looked pretty bitter to, actually.

" Banging on doors really isn't for you…you look horrible."

" and you look fa…hey you were reading a magazine all this time!...you little bitch"

"Did your mom really have any affair?"

"No."

Hermione held up the page for him to see. He wasn't looking at it though…he was glaring at her. She studied the picture for a minute.

"You know I could understand if she did…I mean look at this guy…he looks gorgeous and you can only see the back of him ."

She looked back up at Malfoy. He was giving her the strangest look. It was like nothing she had ever seen. He seemed to between a smirk, a smile, and down right hate.

"What?"

"That's me"

"Oh"


	2. Chapter 2

I love everyone who reviewed soooooooo much. You all have no idea…it made me so happy because it was the first fanfic I've published.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hermione spent the rest of the day avoiding Draco Malfoy after she had fled their common room. She had even considered skipping class but Ginny pointed out that Hermione needed to prove it hadn't bothered her.

"You can't let this bother you Hermione."

"But he'll never let me live it down."

"Just pretend it doesn't matter

"…but Ginny it does matter…I told Draco bloody Malfoy he has a nice ass."

"Well he does you know."

The two girls looked up to see Lavender leaning against the door…and had to stifle a giggle. Lavender's hair stuck out in every direction from her head.

"What are you staring at?"

Ginny opened her mouth to answer but before she could Malfoy's voice answered from the other side of the door.

"They were probably wondering how you got through the door with your hair like that."

"This happens to be the latest fashion."

Lavender sounded slightly hurt but more pissed off. Malfoy just laughed at her reply. Ginny however felt she deserved a response.

"Yes, Malfoy didn't you know wearing a porcupine on your head in all the rage."

"Ginny!"

Hermione was astounded. She watched Lavender run out of the room before turning to Ginny.

"How could you say that to Lavender…she's your friend."

"Whatever…"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ginny!"

"What? She's annoying and she flirts too much with Ron."

"She is a complete pig" Malfoy added.

Hermione turned to face him. He was smiling, probably because he liked to see people's feelings hurt.

"I didn't know you could smile Malfoy"

"Probably cause you spend too much time looking at my ass."

"It's the same thing on you anyways."

" Like you can talk, mudblood."

At that Ginny stood up.

"I'm outta here…I see you later Hermione…make sure you take care of yourself in your current condition."

"You mean being blown up like a balloon?"

Ginny just rolled her eyes at Malfoy before leaving the room.

"I hate you Malfoy."

"Good, Granger, I work hard to make sure you do."

"I'm glad you do."

"And why is that, Granger?"

Hermione got up and walked towards him until her face was just inches from his. He smirked.

"Because if I liked you it might be hard to tell you to GET OUT"

Malfoy shoved her away from him and rubbed his ears while he glared at her.

"Bitch!"

"You know it...now get out"

Hermione pointed to the door. When Malfoy began to move she thought he was headed for the door but instead he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"Malfoy let go!"

"No"

Hermione struggled against his grip but he had no problem keeping her his prisoner.

"Don't you have something better to do, Malfoy, than torment a pregnant woman?"

"I wouldn't go so far as saying woman, Granger, maybe rat though."

"If you don't let go of me I'm gonna…"

But before Hermione could finish her sentence Malfoy cut her off.

"You're gonna what? Huh…oh yeah that's right you can't do shit."

Hermione sighed and quit moving, there was no point in wasting her energy.

"Speaking of shit who exactly knock you up…I mean do you really expect me to believe it was a muggle?"

Hermione didn't answer so Malfoy spun her around so he could see her face. She tried to hide the smile on her face…Malfoy had just called himself a piece of shit. He didn't miss it though.

"What's made you so chipper, Mudblood, there is nothing good about your position…unless you like being this close to me, unless you want me."

Hermione grimaced and said to herself.

"Never again."

Malfoy tightened his grip on her arm. She let out a cry of pain…that was definitely going to leave a bruise. He studied her face for a minute before he said anything.

"What do you mean never again?"


	3. Chapter 3

I'm working on the fourth chapter but i have to do my school work too. I'm hoping it will be longer than this chapter.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Ow…Malfoy let go of me."

"What did you mean?"

Malfoy pulled her up so her feet her dangling above the ground. If Hermione hadn't been so mad she would have been impressed by his strength. She struggled as she tried to figure out how to escape without answering his question. Just before she gave up, an unlikely person came to her rescue, Snape.

"Mr. Malfoy put down Miss Granger this instant."

Snape's voice echoed in the empty classroom. His steely black eyes focused on the bruises Malfoy's hand had left on her arm and then on Hermione's face. It lacked the one emotion he thought he would find…fear.

"You're stronger than I thought, Miss Granger."

After taking another look at her bruises he added…

"As are you Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy smirked as Hermione glared at him.

"Both of you will have detention with me this evening."

"But professor I didn't do anything!"

"Miss Granger, you skipped my class."

"I was being held prisoner!"

"Regardless you still have detention."

"Haha!"

Malfoy let out a laugh. Hermione screwed up her face and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Report to my office at 6 pm and please grow up before coming"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hermione walked down the dark hallway towards Snape's office. It wasn't fair she had detention. She hadn't skipped his class by her own free will. Malfoy should have double detention. As she passed an open window Hedwig came flying in with a hoot and dropped a letter at Hermione's feet before flying back out. The letter looked old and torn, as if it was week old. Hermione bent down to pick it up but before she could get it Malfoy snatched it out from under her.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"So?" Malfoy sneered at her.

"So give it back…where did you even come from?"

"I came from my mother, Granger, I realize as a mudblood you don't have a mother so you wouldn't know that and no you can't have the letter back."

The pair continued down the hall as they argued.

"Of course I have a mother and give me my letter."

"No!"

Malfoy waved the letter far above her head. He had a good 8 inches on her. She struggled to get it but he easily held it far out of her reach. Snape suddenly appeared beside them.

"Get in my office, you are both late and will serve another detention tomorrow."

Malfoy slipped the letter in his pocket before Snape noticed it and made a face at Hermione.

"Brat."

"Mudblood."

"Be Quiet!"

Hermione and Malfoy spent the next hour sorting potion ingredients. For the most part they ignored each other but whenever Snape turned around Malfoy took out the letter and waved it around and Hermione did the only thing she could…glare. When their detention was over they both headed to their common room. Only once in the common room did Hermione turn on Malfoy. (She didn't want to risk another detention)

"Give me my letter, Ferret!"

"Give me one good reason to give you this letter."

Malfoy smirked at her.

"Uh…cause its mine…duh."

"I said a good reason."

"That is a good reason!"

"No, not really"

Malfoy ran up the stairs and slammed his door behind him. Hermione screeched and through her hands up in the air. That letter could say anything in it. Well actually it couldn't say Malfoy was the father. Harry didn't know Malfoy had raped her. Hermione ran up the stairs and was about to start banging on the door but before her fist could make contact a very shocked Malfoy opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's fists made contact with Malfoy's chest just as he opened his mouth. It took Hermione a second to realize she was hitting Malfoy and not his door. When she did she took a big step backwards and looked down.

"Um…sorry."

"Like banging me, do you?"

Malfoy forgot whatever he had read for the moment so he could torment Hermione. Her face flushed at his words.

"No."

Malfoy moved closer to her and grinned at her.

"How could you know? You've never even tried."

Hermione took another step back and glared up at him.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I…I don't know."

Malfoy frowned. Why was he acting like this…towards her?

Then what he had read returned to his mind. He turned to her.

"Why didn't you tell me got raped?"

"What?! That wasn't in the letter…Harry…Harry didn't know."

"Apparently he did."

"I'm gonna kill Ginny!"

Hermione started to rush past Malfoy to go find Ginny but he grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"We need to talk, Granger."

"Why?"

Hermione fiend innocence but she knew he was starting to suspect something. Eventually he would figure it out and she dreaded the day he did. He was as much a victim as she was. He hadn't wanted it either and that was why she had gone to Snape.

"Something happened to you, Granger and you are going to tell me what it is."

"Nothing happened, Malfoy."

Hermione managed to slip out of Malfoy's grip so she could go find Ginny.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"GINNY"

Hermione screamed at her friend from across the lawn and Ginny spun around and ran towards her.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"Why did you tell Harry I got raped?"

"Because you did."

Ginny was nervous. This could not be good. Hermione stuck her wand in Ginny's face.

"Did you tell him it was Malfoy?"

"No."

Hermione lowered her wand and let out a sigh of relief. Ginny looked slightly confused and a little angry.

"I told Harry the truth, Hermione, he's your best friend and my boyfriend, and how could I keep it from him that you got raped? How could you point your wand at my face!"

"Maybe the fact that Harry wrote me a letter and mentioned my rape and Malfoy read it!"

Ginny turned pale at Hermione's words.

"Oh that's not good...what did he say?"

"He asked why I didn't tell him."

"Harry asked why you didn't tell him."

"No, Ginny, Malfoy asked."

"Why would you? He's Malfoy."

"Good point, why would I"

Hermione turned on her heels and started running back towards the common room.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hermione ran through the door to her common room out of breath. She looked around for Malfoy but she couldn't find him but then she heard a thud from his room. She pressed her ear to the door.

"Oh…Draco…oh."

Hermione almost threw up. He had just found out she was raped and he was having sex. Course why wouldn't he, he didn't care about her. He proved that on a constant basis but she thought he might care a little after he knew her secret. Hermione turned on her heels and fled to her room, slamming the door before collapsing to the floor in tears.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Granger, open the door, the weaselette is threatening to write Potter if you don't come out."

"Go away!"

Hermione took a deep breath before continuing to sob. She'd been shut up in her room for three hours. She didn't know why Malfoy having sex bothered her so much. Actually she knew exactly why, it was because when she had this child she wanted him there.

"Granger, let us in, NOW."

Hermione wretched open the door and looked past Malfoy to Ginny.

"I'm fine, you can go."

Ginny nodded then turned and left. Hermione tried to shut her door but Malfoy held it open.

"We need to talk Granger."

"About what?"

Hermione was just slightly pissed at him right now.

"Why didn't you just tell me you got raped when I asked who the father was?

"Why would I tell you, Malfoy, so you could mock me?"

"No…i…I won't do that."

Malfoy looked frustrated.

"Right, Malfoy."

"I'm trying to be nice to you this year…I'm trying to be decent."

"Since when are you nice to me, you've been nothing but mean!"

"Well, I'm just not very good at it."

"Obviously."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ok in case anyone missed it, Draco doesn't know he's the father, he just is starting to think her rape/pregnancy might have a connection to him.


	5. Chapter 5

I realize the last chapter didn't totally make since but I hope this chapter will clear everything up. If you're confused about something tell me and I'll either answer you or I'll write something into the story to make it clearer.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"I'm trying Granger."

"You want to be nice…learn my name!"

Hermione slammed her door and listened as Malfoy banged on her door and then gave up. Malfoy was so full of shit. He had been just as much of an ass as ever this year. She didn't know why he even said it. Maybe he was telling the truth. It was only 3 weeks into the school year.

"I think I'm going to go sleep."

Hermione's cat looked up at her and blinked its eyes in acknowledgement.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hermione slept through the rest of the day and then all night. When she woke up the next morning she found Harry, Ron, Neville, and Luna standing around her bed quietly muttering.

"OMG!" Hermione squealed before jumping up and hugging everybody.

"I'm going to say she's awake now." laughed Harry.

After they were done greeting Hermione they all got somber. She noticed and looked around at them confused.

"What's the matter?"

"Hermione, your parents are dead."

Hermione didn't move. She didn't react. She hadn't thought of her parents once since she got to Hogwarts. They had disowned her and she had forgotten about them. She had gotten raped and they had disowned her.

"I have no parents."

"Hermione what are you talking about?"

"They kicked me out when they found out I was pregnant because of the rape. People who love you don't do that."

Nobody said anything for a long time. Finally Ron broke the silence.

"Why didn't you come to us?"

"I was just afraid you'd react like they did, especially for how I handled it."

Ron opened his mouth to speak but Harry cut him off.

"What do you mean 'how you handled it'?"

"Well its just…nevermind."

"Hermione you need to tell us what happened, now."

"Promise you'll listen to the whole story before you do anything?"

Her friends nodded their heads, urging her to continue.

"Well it all started last March when I was patrolling the lower hallways with Malfoy, that was when Dumbledore was trying really hard to unite the houses."

"Yeah, I remember that…it was such a pain."

"Thanks for interrupting, Ronald."

Ron turned a slight pink and lowered his head.

"Anyways like I was saying, that's the night I got raped…"

Harry interrupted her.

'But wait if Malfoy was there then he knows who raped you…  
I just saw him too beating up that Blaise kid…I bet it was him."

"Harry, why would Malfoy care if I got raped and slow down, that's not it, like I was saying, that's the night I got raped by Malfoy."

Harry, Ron and Neville all jumped up and looked around like they were going to see him. Luna stayed still, never taking her eyes off Hermione.

"Malfoy doesn't know does he?"

"No."

"I could tell when I saw him. He wasn't carry any guilt , that's why so many hubbertils were with him. He's not the type to rape somebody, not even his enemy. It would tear him apart."

Hermione wanted to hug Luna for understanding but a little confused as to what hubbertils were.

"That's why I got Snape to wipe his memory when I found out Malfoy's dad forced him to do it."

"I don't care if he was forced or not, we should still tear him limb from limb."

Harry and Neville nodded their heads in agreement with Ron. Hermione threw her hands up in the air as they started to plan their attack on Malfoy.

"Luna help me!"

"Boys we don't have time to plot unwanted revenge…if Hermione wants revenge let her get it, we need to find the last horcurx before we go after Voldemort."

"Fine," then Harry looked at Hermione," make sure Malfoy knows this isn't over."

"Malfoy doesn't know."

Harry shook his head at Hermione.

"He has a right to know that's his kid, Hermione."

Hermione's friends left, leaving alone in her bedroom. She sank to the floor and started to cry. She knew Malfoy deserved to know everything but she didn't want him to go through the same pain she had. That was a pain she wouldn't wish upon anyone.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I hope ya'll like this chapter. It took me a little longer than I thought because I rewrote half of it after reading it. If you have nothing to do you should read my other story, Magic Of the Moon. Its Hermione and Draco too.


	6. Chapter 6

My goal was to make this chapter at least a 1000 words because I'll admit mine tend to be really short. I know a 1000 is still short but I'm going to build up. This chapter is more about Draco than Hermione because I feel like his thoughts are crucial to the story at this point. It happening the same time as the last chapter.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Draco finally gave up on Granger…no, Hermione, and left in her alone in her room. He was trying to be nicer, he just wasn't good at it. He was trying to make amends for how he had acted. His parents were dead now, killed by who knows, but that didn't bother him. He just knew he was on the losing side of things now. He had started to wonder if maybe he was last year when he father had approached him with an offer. Rape Hermione Granger and become a Death Eater. Draco had refused though, he couldn't do that. Now that Draco knew she had been raped he assumed his father must have found somebody else.

"But who?"

Draco looked around the Slytherin common room, considering each person. Crabbe or Goyle? No Hermione could have fought them off easily. As he looked around he realized that was true for most of the Slytherin house. She could take on any of them.

"Hey, long time no see."

Blaise hit Draco on the back as he sat down on the chair next to him. Of course, It could have been Blaise. He was smart. At least he seemed smart.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go get some fresh air though so I'll see you later."

Draco stood up. If this was the guy who raped Hermione, Draco wanted nothing to do with him.

"Wait up, I'll come with you."

Draco inwardly groaned and waited as Blaise stood up. How was he suppose to plot revenge if Blaise came? They walked out of the dungeons and into the higher hallways.

"So Draco how have you been?"

"Don't bother with pleasantries Blaise, I have a question for you and if you want to live I suggest you answer."

Blaise looked surprised but not upset.

"Ok, what is it?"

"What did you do to Hermione Granger last year?"

Blaise stared at him for a second and then recovered.

"What?"

"What did you do to her?"

"What did I do? Are you serious? Of all people to ask this question…I mean come on man, you raped her, so what if I teased her a few times."

Draco's face filled with rage. How dare Blaise suggest that? He had refused. Blaise must have done it and now he was trying to trick Draco.

"I did not rape Hermione."

"I hate to burst your bubble mate but you did…I heard Snape telling Dumbledore all about it."

"Liar!"

Draco shoved Blaise into the wall. Blaise stood back up and dived at Draco.

"I'm just telling you the truth."

They threw punches back and forth until Snape broke them up, dragging Draco back to his office. When they entered the office Snape threw Draco in a chair and sat behind his own desk. Neither said anything for several minutes.

"Professor, what's happened?"

Snape took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Last March you raped Miss Granger while under the power of very dark magic. You were forced by your father. Knowing this, Miss Granger came to me and asked that your memory be erased because she didn't want you to go through the same pain she was. She viewed you as just as much a victim as herself. When she returned to school pregnant, I assumed she would tell you. She is now 7 months pregnant and due in December."

"What?!? No one thought I deserved to know!?!"

"At the time it seemed the best thing."

"How is that possibly the best thing…huh?"

Malfoy jumped up and ran out the room. He ran and ran, past the Great Hall, past the glaring Potter and down to the other side of the lake.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ok so this chapter was just as short as the other ones but it hard for me to write from his viewpoint. The next one will be longer though I promise. I just really want to know what ya'll think of it 


	7. Chapter 7

Super short chapter. I know and I'm super uber duber sorry. However I'm stuck so yeah you should tell me what you think. If I can think of something I'll probably update tonight or tomorrow.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hermione stared out her window ,looking down at the lake. She could see her friends arguing about what to do. She wished they would just leave. It was hard enough to figure out what to do without them at Hogwarts. If they stayed she would have to make sure she didn't upset them when she told Malfoy. Just then Malfoy ran by Harry, nearly hitting him.

"Think of the devil and he shall appear."

She turned away from the window and looked around her room. It was a mess, everything was shredded Crookshanks sat in the middle of it all.

"Thanks a lot!"

Hermione scooped up the cat and threw him out of her room. Turning back to the mess, she began to clean up. It appeared Crookshanks had gotten into her magazine collection. The magazines rarely printed the truth but they were interesting. She sighed and began collecting page pieces and mending them back together. When she finished, she put then back on the shelf in chronological order. There was one missing.

"Damn it."

This was going to bug her all day. She looked around to see if it was laying around anywhere and when it wasn't she began to tear her room apart. After searching for 20 minutes she gave up and plopped down on the floor, absentmindedly petting Crookshanks. It wasn't anywhere to be found. She couldn't even remember what articles had been in that magazine.

"Maybe Ginny has it."

Hermione turned to look at Crookshanks as if he might answer. All he did was blink. That's all he ever did. It was rather dull actually.

"Hey, how did you get back in here. I just threw you out."

Crookshanks just blinked up at her. Hermione went through the last 30 minutes in her mind. There was no way she had let the cat back in her room.

"Who let you in?"

"I did."

A voice came from behind Hermione.

dramaticpauseaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Who do you think should be behind her?


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione spun around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. It took away her breath. She hadn't been this close to him since the rape. She could feel his breath on her face. He lifted her chin so their eyes met but then dropped his hand and took a step back shaking his head. He opened his mouth to speak but then shut it.

"What?"

He looked at Hermione, really looked. She could feel him soaking in even aspect of her face. She saw his eyes drop downwards taking in the lump on her stomach.

"You're pregnant."

"Yeah."

Hermione wasn't really sure what to say to that. He was acting like he hadn't noticed before. Malfoy's eyes looked glazed over like he was deep in thought.

"You're going to have a child."

"Are you ok Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked up at her and shook his head. He opened his mouth again but then turned and left. Hermione stared after him in wonder but then ran after him when she remember something.

"Hey, Malfoy, have you seen my magazine?"

"You left it on the towel rack."

"Oh yeah thanks."

Malfoy didn't respond. He just turned back to the fire. Hermione shrugged and headed to the bathroom. When she entered it she was sudden struck by nausea but managed not to barf but instead grabbed the magazine and ran back to her room. Something about the bathroom had made her feel horrible. She'd just have to remember that. Sitting down on her bed she began to flip through the magazine and found the article about Narcissa Malfoy's affair. She never had actually read the article. Leaning over it she began to read and when she had finished she couldn't even move.

The magazine article claimed Narcissa had an affair and her husband found out. Enraged by her fidelity he murdered and then killed himself leaving there 8 year old son to fend for himself. She skimmed over the article again. From what she could tell, all they had gotten right was that they were dead and they had a son. Malfoy had never said anything, not one had he mentioned his parents. One thing caught her eye. The key witness was Severus Snape which meant he had been there when Malfoy's parents had died. Maybe she should go talk to him. She looked up when Malfoy knocked on her door.

"I was just wondering if we could talk later...so we could get to know each other better."

"Um…ok."

Malfoy turned and left. Hermione stared after him. He was acting weird but she preferred this to his mean self. As she stood up the magazine fell out of her lap and Crookshanks attacked it.

"You wouldn't want to miss one."

She left the room and walked down to the common room and past Malfoy and out the door. Just before the door swung shut, Malfoy's hand caught it and he came out after her.

"Mind if I come?"

"Um…I guess not."

Hermione and Malfoy walked in awkward silence to Snape's office. When they got there Hermione turned to Malfoy.

"You should probably wait out here…this will only take a minute."

He just nodded his head and slid down the wall so he was sitting on the hard stone floor. Hermione felt sparks fly through her when his foot bumped hers.

"I…uh…yeah."

Hermione turned and went into Snape's office feeling like an idiot. He was bent over a cauldron that was creating purple smoke. Hermione cleared her throat and he spun around but seeing her turned back to his potion.

"One moment Miss Granger."

He reached up to the top shelf and poured in a red powder into the potion and it turned deep blue. He poured some in a bottle and corked it. Then he turned to Hermione.

"How may I help you?"

"I was just wondering what happened to Malfoy's parent."

"Homcide/Sucide…I'm sure you read about it."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It also said Malfoy was 8."

"Yes, well, they will always get some facts wrong."

"What really happened then?"

Snape looked at Hermione, considering her.

"Let's just put it this way…it was a very ugly death…it reeked revenge…a revenge others might misplace."

Hermione waited for him to say more but he never did. Finally she just turned and left since he was ignoring her. She found Malfoy still sitting on the floor. He once again looked deep in thought. She nudged him with her foot and he looked up.

"Oh, hey."

"Hey, I'm sorry about your parents."

"Well I'm sorry about yours."

Hermione's head flashed up to look at him, startled.

"I know more about you then you think, Granger."

"Pfffft…I doubt it, Malfoy."

They made their way back to the common room as they argued who knew more. When they got back, Malfoy blocked the door.

"What do you want?"

"I bet I know more about you than you know about me."

"How do you plan on proving that?"

"Let's play a game."

"Fine just let me in."

Malfoy moved out of her way and then followed her into the common room. She sat down on the couch and faced him. He was grinning wickedly.

"So how do we play this game?"

"I ask a question and you answer then you ask a question and I answer."

"Um…how is that a game?"

"It just is alright"

Malfoy's feelings sounded slightly hurt so Hermione just nodded her head instead of protesting.

"Also, all the questions are yes/no questions."

"Ok, let me ask first!"

"Fine."

Hermione thought for a minute before speaking.

"Did you beating up Blaise have anything to do with me?

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Tell me what you think. I have a blog now where I'll post things about my stories that aren't actually the story itself.

http://telmethetruth. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter**

"Did you beating up Blaise have anything to do with me?"

**Now**

Draco shifted uncomfortably and turned pink. Hermione almost laughed at how nervous he was but restrained herself. She doubt he'd answer if she did.

"Maybe."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I thought you had to answer yes or no."

Malfoy groaned and looked at the ceiling so he couldn't see her reaction.

"Yes."

"So Harry was right!"

"Potter, right? I doubt it."

Hermione ignored his comment and looked around for her nail polish. Her toes were just to plain.

"What are you doing?"

"Yes/no questions Malfoy."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Fine, but will you call me Draco?"

"Yes, my turn."

"Hey that doesn't count as my question!"

"Yes it does."

Hermione lay down on the floor and looked under the couch for her nail polish. Malfoy, excuse me, Draco just gave her a strange look. She felt his eyes on her and looked up.

"Oh yeah…um…do you know who killed your parents?"

"No."

"Don't you care?"

"That's a second question…it's my turn."

Hermione just nodded and moved to look under the other couch. Draco watched her and felt bad she was pregnant. He should help her.

"Do want help?"

"No, that's ok…my turn."

Draco just groaned but didn't bother protesting. Hermione knew it wasn't fair. She was asking hard questions and he wasn't getting to ask any real questions.

"Do you know where my nail polish is?"

"No…"

Hermione just nodded and continued her search. Draco didn't say anything so Hermione looked up.

"Its your turn."

"Oh…Is your nail polish blue?"

Hermione gave him a strange look and answered.

"Yeah…my turn."

"Ok."

"Did you have sex the day you found out I got raped?"

Draco looked at her in shock.

"What!?!!?"

Hermione gave up on finding the nail polish and got up. She sat down on the opposite end of the cough from Draco.

"Did you have sex?"

"NO!"

"What's the point in playing this game if you lie?"

Draco gaped at Hermione. He wasn't even sure what to say. He wanted her to trust him. That was the entire point of the game! He just shook his head.

"What's that suppose to mean, that you didn't? I heard you in your room!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!!!!!"

Draco stood up and towered over her. Hermione shrunk back into the couch in fear. She remembered the bruises from the empty class room, when he had picked her up and she remembered last April when he raped her. When she spoke her voice was small.

"But I heard you."

"No you didn't…you heard Pansy's Horny Howler…they are apparently the new rage in annoying people."

Draco had calmed down a little when he realized he had scared Hermione but he was still angry.

"Maybe this was a bad idea…just forget it ever happened."

"Um…ok."

Hermione was slightly confused. Why was he like this? He had scared her and now he was acting like HIS feelings were hurt.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time…I don't know why I thought we could get along."

Hermione just stared at him as he walked up the stairs to his room. What was with him? He turned back just before going into his room.

"I guess I had just hoped our child would have parents who could get along."

Draco shut the door quickly, leaving the shocked Hermione by herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione at Draco's closed door from the couch. She didn't know what to do. She thought when he knew a weight would be lifted off of her, but it still lay on her, just as heavy as ever. With a sigh she stood and walked to his door. She raised her hand to knock but collapsed to the floor in tears. As she sat on the floor with her legs folded under her, she could hear Draco's muffled screams. She could hear his possessions hitting the wall and when it all got quiet, she could hear him wept.

"Draco."

"Yeah?"

Hermione heard him slide down the other side of the door and sigh. She flipped her legs out from under herself and leaned against the door.

"How did you find out?"

"Blaise told me."

Hermione didn't bother asking how Blaise knew. He always knew everything. Neither said anything. Hermione could hear him breathing slow and deep. She picked at the nail polish on her fingernails.

"Why'd you ask if my nail polish was blue?"

Draco could feel his face flush at her question. His mind flashed back to his Slytherin friends daring him to paint his nails. Like he was ever going to tell her that.

"Um…no reason…I was just wondering."

"Ok."

Hermione could tell by his tone he was lying but she ignored it. She had a feeling she was never gonna find that nail polish. Silence filled the air once again. Hermione continued to pick at her nail polish and on the other side of the door Draco was taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. At some point they both fell asleep on the hard ground.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hermione woke up leaning against Draco's door, in a pool of blood, and started to scream. Draco threw open the door and she fell backwards onto his feet.

"Oh my God! Hermione are you ok? What happened? Hermione? Hermione?"

She had fainted though. Draco picked her up and tried his best to run down the steps, but after tripping several times he used magic to float Hermione down the stairs, out the door and to the hospital wing. He busted through the doors and started yelling at Madam Pomfret.

"You have to help her! What's wrong with her? Is she dieing?"

Madam Pomfret simple shushed him and went to work examining Hermione. After a while she looked up.

"You may leave Mister Malfoy."

"No!"

"Leave, NOW!"

Draco spun on his heels and ran from the room as Madam Pomfret glared after him. He kept running and running until finally he ran into someone and fell down. He looked up find Ginny offering him her hand. Grudgingly he took.

"Thanks…"

Ginny nodded and continued walking. Draco watched her turn around the corner but then ran after her.

"Ginny!"

"What?"

"I need your help."

Draco explained what he knew about Hermione's condition. Ginny went pale.

"Oh my gosh, where was the blood coming from?"

"I don't know…it wasn't on her shirt so I think her…you know."

"Oh…oh…this is not good."

Ginny slid to the floor. Malfoy looked confused.

"What?"

"She was pregnant, Malfoy."

"She is pregnant…right Ginny? You meant she is pregnant?"

Draco was panicking. He had just become a father. He didn't want to lose that, even if Hermione didn't want anything to do with him.

"Maybe…"

"But she can't miscarry this late…can she?"

"It's unlikely but it doesn't help the pregnancy is from a rape…that can cause damage."

Draco sank to the floor and went pale. He held his head in his hands, rocking slightly.

"No, no…no…"

"Why don't we go see how she is?"

Ginny layed her hand on Draco shoulder. It broke her heart to see him like this. He slapped her hand away.

"NO! Leave me alone!"

"Malfoy…"

"No," Malfoy looked up at her, "I DID THIS TO HER…I did this to her."

He head sank back down and Ginny sighed before turning and heading up to the hospital wing.


	11. Chapter 11

I realize some of you don't appreciate how OOC Draco is now and that some of you probably really don't care. To the people who do care: I know it's annoying but Draco can't just stay an evil mean boy forever.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Last chapter**

Ginny layed her hand on Draco shoulder. It broke her heart to see him like this. He slapped her hand away.

"NO! Leave me alone!"

"Malfoy…"

"No," Malfoy looked up at her, "I DID THIS TO HER…I did this to her."

He head sank back down and Ginny sighed before turning and heading up to the hospital wing.

**Now**

Draco sat unmoving, on the stone floor for the rest of the day and through the night. He probably would have stayed there for eternity but Snape pulled him off the ground and into his office. Draco looked around the office and found it comforting to be in such a familiar place.

"We have some things to discuss Mister Malfoy."

"What's that?"

Draco was too depressed by the idea that Hermione might be dying to care about using Snape's name even though Snape would get upset. To Draco's surprise he didn't even notice the lack of respect.

"We need to go over everything that happened in order to figure out what's wrong with Miss Granger."

"What! Why?"

"I know you don't want to relive it all but we are sure your father knew the risk of a pregnancy occurring. He probably set a curse to ensure he wouldn't have any half-blood heirs."

"How? There isn't anyway for him to do this! He's dead! Right? That's what you told me, that my parents had been murdered and I was free. How can you even be sure they're dead?"

Snape looked like he was about to explode. Draco shrunk back in his seat at the look of death Snape gave him.

"I can assure you your parents are truly dead, because I KILLED THEM."

Draco jumped up. He was furious. It didn't matter he had hated his parents. Snape was supposed to be his father's friend. He was supposed to be a servant to the Dark Lord.

"Why…why would you do that?"

"Because when I went to Dumbledore with the news about Hermione's rape he said it was either you or them because they were using you as a weapon and he would not have another student harmed directly or indirectly by the Malfoy's."

Draco was speechless. He was still confused as to what this had to do with Hermione's condition.

"What does this have to do with Hermione?"

"It is possible that your father used dark magic, not unlike what he used to control you, to set a timer on Miss Granger's life for say 8 months after the rape. Long enough to send a message but short enough she won't have the baby."

"But how could any spell he cast still be around if he's DEAD?"

Snape just shrugged his shoulders and got up. He shuffled over to a cabinet and began to pull jars out of it, one after another.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the potion I made several months ago incase this might happen."

"Then why didn't you just give it to her then?"

Snape spun around and walked towards Draco. He towered over him.

"Because, Mister Malfoy, everything isn't that simply. If she has not been affected by the specific spell the potion is made for she will die when she consumes it. We need to go through everything that happened pre-rape so we can figure out what spell your father used."

Draco sighed. He didn't want to talk about anything that had happened before the rape even if he had been his shining moment. He had stood up for Hermione. He had refused to rape her. In the end it hadn't mattered.

"It all started back in March when my father approached me with an offer…

"_Rape Hermione Granger or Die."_

_Lucius Malfoy glared at his son. He was so weak, definitely not strong enough to be a Death Eater._

"_No."_

"_You have no choice in the matter Draco."_

"_I pick death."_

"_Coward."_

_Lucius raised his wand against Draco but instead of cringing, Draco fought back. He wouldn't go like this. It wasn't his time. He felt a shot almost hit him from behind. He found mother standing there with a grime smile._

"_You were raised better than this Draco."_

_Draco raised his wand to fight his mother but before he ould utter a word his father hit him from behind._

"_adveho ex obscurum, caecus nox noctis__"_

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Spell: come from darkness, blind the night


	12. Chapter 12

Draco was being shaken awake by someone. He tried to sit up but they pushed him back down. He fought to open his eyes and eventually managed to get his eyelids to lift. Snape was shaking him and in the background he could see Ginny. Just when his eyes opened Snape turned away from him and spoke to Ginny.

"Any luck?"

"No, I can't get a hold of them."

"Who?"

Draco's voice was quiet and he felt weak. Snape spun back to him and ignored his question, instead checking his vitals. Draco shook him off and sat up.

"I'm fine…how long was I out?"

"Only a couple minutes, you passed out right after you remembered the spell your father used."

"Good news?"

Snape grimaced.

"You could call it that I suppose. My potion is for the spell he used. I'm concerned about Miss Granger taking the potion in the condition she's in."

"So I didn't do this to her?"

"No you didn't do this to her but you are missing the point…she may be too weak to take the potion we must consult with Madam Pomfret."

"Ok let's go."

Draco tried to get up but fell back down. Ginny stifled a laugh as Snape glared at her. She looked down at her feet.

"Sorry."

"Let's go Mister Malfoy."

Snape grabbed Draco and pulled him up steadying him before taking off at a fast pace towards the hospital wing. Ginny and Draco ran after him.

"So who were you trying to find?"

"I was trying to get in contact with Harry and Ron…what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just changed all of a sudden. It's a little creepy."

"I just…I don't know…I was tired of being my father's puppet so once he was gone I didn't have to be… I still wasn't really going to accept mudbloods or anything but Hermione's pregnancy kind of changed that."

"Ok."

Ginny nodded her head and continued after Snape. Draco stared at her for a second before following. She was just gonna accept that and move on? That girl was weird. Draco ran to catch up with them but froze when they came to the hospital wing.

"I can't go in there."

"What do you mean you can't go in there?" Ginny asked incredually.

"I just…I just can't"

"Are you sure? If Hermione wakes up she'll wonder where you are."

"I can't."

Draco turned and walked down the hall out of sight. Ginny shrugged and turned back to Snape. He was staring after Malfoy.

"This is wrong."

"Professor we need to test the potion, come on."

Snape gave the empty hall one last glance before following Ginny through the doors into the hospital wing. Hermione's bed was surrounded by a mix of teachers and nurses but Snape simply passed through them like they weren't there and poured the potion into Hermione's mouth.

"But Professor! I thought we had to consult Madam Profret."

"Either way she would die, this is her only chance."

Meanwhile at the other end of the school Draco was staring into a small stone bowl of liquid. It hissed slightly and turned from purple to green.

"At last the time has come."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sorry its been so super long since I updated. I had a case of writers block mixed with a very busy work schedule but I quit one of my jobs so now its all good. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Last Chapter**

Meanwhile at the other end of the school Draco was staring into a small stone bowl of liquid. It hissed slightly and turned from purple to green.

"At last the time has come."

**Now**

The voice emitted from the stone bowl. Draco watched as a face drifted to the top. When the face reached the top of the bowl it had a slightly green glow making Draco shiver.

"Father."

Draco didn't bother questioning how his dead father was appearing in the seer bowl. It was no doubt due to some sort of Dark Magic. He could feel his father's eyes shifting across his face, taking in his features. Draco knew he looked sick from lack of sleep. He doubt his father cared about that though. He was looking for something else.

"Why are you here?"

Draco glowered at him, trying to decide whether to tell him the truth or not. His father looked at him expectantly. It was none of his business though. He was no father of his anyway. He tried to kill him.

"I was bored."

"The seer bowl is not a toy, Draco, it is a powerful object."

"Obviously, since it brought you back from the dead."

"Yes, it did."

Lucius Malfoy looked simply delighted by this fact.

"How?"

"Just as seers can communicate with people who have passed beyond, the seer bowl can transport people back, and now , my boy, the time has come for me to, shall we say rise from the dead, completely."

Draco smirked at him.

"And how did you plan on doing that?"

"You are going to help me. There is no reason for you not to. I am your father. The girl is dead…"

The look on Draco's face stopped his father.

"She is dead isn't she? The curse did work?"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry watched Draco from behind a pillar. He could hear Lucius speaking from within the stone but could not hear Draco's responses.

"She is dead isn't she? The curse did work?"

Harry watched, waiting to see what Draco would do. For a moment he paused and then began to yell at the bowl.

"I WILL NOT HELP YOU COME BACK! HERMIONE IS NOT DEAD AND I WANT TO BE WITH HER! I WILL NOT LET YOU TOUCH HER!"

In one swipe Draco knocked the stone bowl off the table and it shattered into a million pieces. Harry stepped from behind the pillar and walked towards Draco. As he did Draco looked up at him.

"How did you find me?"

"Snape sent me after you as soon as I got here. Is your father gone?"

"Lucius Malfoy is gone forever."

Harry nodded and both boys were silent for a minute taking in what had just happened.

"Is Hermione ok?"

"I don't know."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. Slowly Draco pulled out his wand and cleaned up the mess. Then he turned to Harry.

"We should go check on her."

"I know."

Neither boy moved for a minute afraid of what they might find when they went back. Finally Harry started towards the door and Draco followed. They walked in silence to the Hospital Wing. Right outside the doors they stopped. Draco turned to Harry.

"Can we not mention what happened back there?"

"Yeah..."

Harry paused almost like he had something to say but was unsure.

"And if you really want to be with Hermione, you can, but if you hurt her I will kill you."

'Draco nodded his head and reached for the doorknob.

"Let's go find out if that's even a possibility anymore."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sorry this took me oh so long but really I will update sooner from now on. I'll probably have the next one up on Wednesday, which in the 9th.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she peered around the room at the people who surrounded her

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she peered around the room at the people who surrounded her. Snape, Ginny, and Madam Pomfret stood right next to her bed. Draco and Harry had just come through the door. Hermione looked around confused.

"How long have I been here?"

"Just a couple days, dear."

Madam Pomfret answered her as she readjusted Hermione's bedding. Hermione's eyes shifted to meet Draco's. For a minute they both paused and then Draco started to walk towards her. Their interaction had gone unnoticed though so before he could reach her, Ginny spoke up.

"Hermione, there's something I need to tell you."

"What…"

Hermione felt her throat tighten. This wasn't good. She could tell by the look on Ginny's face.

"It's the baby…it died."

Hermione couldn't speak. She watched Draco's eyes widen in horror and she imagined her face mirrored his. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it and ran out the door.

For the second time in less than a week, Hermione fainted.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hermione woke up a few hours later to find everybody gone but Harry.

"Harry."

He looked up at the sound of his name and smiled.

"How are you doing Hermione?"

"I'm okay…"

Hermione leaves many things unsaid but Harry still hears them. She's devastated by the loose of her child, yet secretly relieved at the same time. She is confused as to where she and Draco now stand. And she is worried as to why Harry is here but Ron, Neville, and Luna are not.

"He loves you."

Hermione looks up surprised.

"Who?"

"Malfoy."

"No he doesn't, Harry, you can't possibly know that."

"Between what I've heard him say, what I've seen him do and what Ginny has told me, he does love you and based on what Ginny said you really, really like him back."

Hermione stayed silent. She truly didn't know how she felt about him. It was unclear in her mind. As far as Draco loving her, she sincerely doubted it. Harry saw the doubt in her face.

"I told him I approve."

"You did what?!"

Harry made a face.

"He has…proven himself true, is all."

"Ha."

"Just think about it ok?"

"Fine…I think I'll go back to sleep now…I'm really tired."

Hermione wasn't actually tired but she needed to think. Harry nodded his head and she rolled over to face the window, listening for him to leave. When he finally did she burst into tears. She wanted Draco to love her.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Draco slipped unseen past Harry into Hermione's room. He pulled off the "borrowed" invisibility cloak before sitting down. He could hear Hermione crying but was unsure what to do.

Hermione stared out the window as tears streamed down her face, mirroring the rain on the glass surface. She felt breakable just like the glass.

"Why…why doesn't he love me?"

Hermione spoke to the supposable empty room. Draco looked up at her words.

"I do love you."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Haha look at that…I posted a day before I said I would. Woot! Woot! I know you are all going to hurt me for killing off the baby and I'm sorry but it was necessary.


	15. Chapter 15

okay so I was reading my reviews(obviously) and JackMyles made a good point

Okay so I was reading my reviews (obviously) and JackMyles made a good point. Draco's change in emotions does seem a little sudden but that's just how it happened in my head. I am sincerely sorry for that. This is what happened. I went back and read the entire story and before Hermione wakes up in the pool of blood, a spark is starting to grow between them. In my own eagerness for them to get together I jumped ahead of the story. While I won't go back and change it because I refuse to change anything after I post it, I will try to add more insight on Draco's part so it makes more sense. While I sincerely hate criticism it is actually very helpful because things happen in my head but some how don't make it to paper in a way that makes sense. Kinda like that last sentence. 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Last Chapter**

Hermione stared out the window as tears streamed down her face, mirroring the rain on the glass surface. She felt breakable just like the glass.

"Why…why doesn't he love me?"

Hermione spoke to the supposable empty room. Draco looked up at her words.

"I do love you."

**Now**

Hermione looked up from the window. She saw Draco sitting in the chair Harry had occupied moments before. He looked sincere.

"What?"

Her mind was blank. He flushed red under her stare and fidgeted uncomfortable. Eventually he stood up and walked to the window looking out. He took a deep breath.

"I love you."

"Why?"

He turned back to look at her. She had stopped crying but her voice still shook. The look on her face startled him. She was scared.

"I just do…I don't know."

Hermione shook her head. He watched her caramel curls fly around her head.

"That's not good enough…How do I know this isn't one of your tricks?"

Draco felt his stomach contract at her words. It was a low blow but she had a point. Why should she trust him? He wasn't really sure. He had changed but he didn't know how to prove that to her. He didn't even have a reason for why he loved her. Hermione looked expectantly at him.

"I guess, at some point it just hit me, that maybe you weren't so bad."

Hermione raised her eyebrow and Draco groaned this was not going well…at all. He didn't know why he always ended up looking like an idiot when he talked to her. It was easy to talk to other girls. Hermione was still looking at him so he decided to try again.

"Its just when we came back this year, I was ready for a fresh start and I know that didn't really happen."

Hermione snorted and he winced. So maybe he had been a little more than cruel to her at the start of term.

"But at some point you started to grow on me, I'm not really sure when, but you did. That's why it made me so mad at the thought of you being raped. That's why when I thought it was Blaise I beat him up…"

"Wait, that's why you beat him up?"

Hermione looked at him in shocked. He turned his face up to hers. His cheeks flushed again and he fidgeted. It reminded Hermione of a little boy somehow.

"Well yeah."

"Ok…"

Hermione motioned him for to continue. He ran his hands through his hair.

"Well, after that Snape told me it had been me that you know…"

"Raped me?"

"Yeah."

Draco looked down ashamed but he continued.

"And it killed me to know I did that to you but at the same time I felt relieved that well…"

"What?"

"…that you hadn't slept with anyone else."

Hermione stared at him for a minute. He had been jealous? No way. She couldn't even begin to imagine how you could be jealous of a rape.

"At that point I realized maybe my feelings had grow past just being decent to you so I suggested that game but that didn't turn out so well. I figured maybe I should just leave you alone but then all this happened."

Hermione stared at him and continued to fidget just as he had before.

"So yeah… I love you."

Hermione still didn't answer. She couldn't. She was speechless. Yeah, she did want him to love her but that wasn't exactly what she was expecting. Draco looked around the room and ran his hand through his hair. He felt like his heart was going to just stop.

"I don't really know what else to say so um…I guess I'll go."

He turned to leave and Hermione's mind screamed at her. 'TELL HIM YOU WANT HIM TOO' but she didn't. She let him walk out the door and as he did she felt her heart breaking.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Tell me what you think…K?


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione felt her heart breaking open. It felt like it would never stop bleeding. How could she feel like this about Draco? So maybe there had been a connection between them but really this was ridiculous. She took a deep breath and tried to pull herself together. She was a little disappointed in herself for not being able to say how she felt but she couldn't just suddenly rush into Draco's arms. He had been her enemy for 6 years before this. Someone knocked on the door so Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and straightened up.

"Come in."

Madam Pomfret came through the door and smiled at her.

"How are you doing dear?"

"I'm okay."

She bustled over Hermione, checking her pulse and such. Finally she nodded her head.

"You can leave now."

Hermione didn't really want to leave. She didn't want to face the world. It was becoming very confusing. With a sigh Hermione got up and changed out of her pajamas. She looked out the window onto the grounds and found the sun had come out. Everything glistened from the rain. It was beautiful. Madam Pomfret coughed and Hermione turned her attention back to the room and collected her things.

"If you begin to feel ill dear you can come back."

Hermione gave her a grim smile and she ushered Hermione out of the room. She found Ginny waiting outside for her. She was grinning like crazy. Hermione approached her.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Just Harry being back and all."

Hermione smiled at her but inside she felt a pang. Part of her wanted that with Draco. She had wanted to be able to run into his arms. Part of her still wanted that, but now there wasn't a little baby in the picture. Ginny must have seen the pain in Hermione's face because she hugged her.

"Its gonna be ok."

"I don't know, Ginny, I mean I feel like everything is messed up."

"Tell me."

Ginny released Hermione from her embrace and plopped down on a bench, never taking her eyes off Hermione's sad face. Hermione sighed and sat down next to her.

"I wanted a perfect little family, and maybe Draco wasn't my first choice, but well…"

"Well what?"

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, trying to block out Ginny's eager face.

"Well…I think maybe now Draco is my first choice…and even though that family thing isn't gonna happen yet."

Hermione paused, taking a deep breath, trying to keep herself together. Ginny waited for her to continue.

"I still want Draco…I thought it was just because I wanted a family but now that's gone and he's still here."

Ginny looked like she was about to explode with joy.

"You have to tell him! You guys are, like, perfect for each other!"

"I can't just tell him, Ginny, that's too…too…I don't know."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione.

"He just came out and said it and so can you. He didn't even know if you loved him back. You know he's in love with you…"

"I don't know that Ginny. I know he was but what if he's mad at me now?"

Ginny put her hands on either side of Hermione's head so she had to look at her.

"If Draco's love were that easily swayed you wouldn't want it , but as it is, he is not that easily repulsed. Draco Malfoy is in love with you."

At those words, despite the seriousness of the situation, both girls broke out in laughter.

"If someone had told me I'd say those words a year ago I would have punched them."

"I know, I know!"

Hermione wiped a tear from her eye that was caused by all the laughter. She looked around the hallway to see if anyone had witnessed their outburst, but the hall was empty. She turned back to Ginny to find her face had gone serious.

"Really though, Hermione, you have to tell him how you feel."

"Ok, fine but how?"

The two girls whispered excitedly to each other and then headed to the owlery.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Minutes later Draco Malfoy received a letter. He considered ignoring it. What mattered? He had just told Hermione he loved her and she had just stared at him with those scared eyes. He buried his head in his hands but the owl continued to hoot at him.

"Fine, Fine…one sec."

Draco reached up and grabbed the letter. On the outside he saw Hermione's neat script. His heart thudded. This could say anything. Most likely it would say he disgusted her and he should leave her alone. He peeled off the string and opened the letter.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

bahahaha…what does the letter say?! Only I know! Actually I'm not sure at this point but I'll know very very soon! Hugs and Kisses to everyone who reviewed.


	17. Chapter 17

Please meet me in the ROR at seven o'clock tonight.

Hermione

Draco had read and reread the letter all day. He had decided to take it as a good sign that she wanted to talk to him. He glanced up at the clock. It was 6:40, almost time to go. He smoothed his shirt as he looked himself over in the mirror while Hermione did the exact same thing on the other side of the school in the Room of Requirements. She pulled at the fabric of her dress whilst making a face. Ginny stood behind her friend.

"You look beautiful, Hermione."

She really did, too. She knew Ginny wasn't lying. Her caramel curls were pinned back, though a few fell loose, and she had on a white sun dress with big green flowers sprinkled across it. Hermione knew, that beyond the walls of this room, it was December, but she didn't care. Inside the room had been transformed into a summer day. She looked at the clock and sighed. 6:45, only 15 more minutes.

"You should probably get going, Ginny."

Ginny smiled at her and squeezed her arm.

"Good Luck."

With that Ginny left Hermione who was beginning to feel a little queasy. She stared at the clock watching the minutes pass by until seven o'clock, at which time she shifted her eyes to the door. She waited for Draco to come ,but he didn't. She glanced at the clock. It was 7:02. Maybe he was just running late...or maybe he was mad at her. Maybe she was right and he hated her now, but if that was true she didn't need him anyway Ginny was right he could go to...

"Sorry I'm late."

Draco bursted through the door to find a very angry looking Hermione. Great she hated him.

"Whatever."

Somehow, to Hermione, the moment had been ruined. She was no longer sure why she was here. Draco being late was reminding her why she had hated him. He thought he could do whatever he liked and people would just let him. Well not her.

"Why are you late?"

Hermione cold tone went along well with her angry frown and the two were confusing Draco to no end. He thought...he had hoped she felt the same as he did but apparently not. He had been a fool.

"You should know shouldn't you...you are a know-it-all after all."

Draco's word stung. Hermione took a step back. Just like that, before her eyes, Draco had changed back to his former self. That was fine by her though. She knew how to play this game.

"Probably couldn't resist tormenting a few first years on your way here, no doubt, its probably been a while since you had the chance, being head boy and all...not that you deserved the position."

"What? Do you think Potty or Weasel would do a better job of it?"

"Undeniable."

"Weasely can't tell his foot from his brain."

"Better that than you...no one can tell the difference between your face and your ass."

"I'll take that as a compliment. If I recall correctly you complimented me on my ass early this year."

"By mistake."

Draco smirked. He had her and they both knew it. Hermione looked up at him and smirked. She had one way out.

"Yes well if I remember correctly, you are the one in love with me."

Draco's smirk slide off his face. That was low. Low down and cold to mention his sincere feelings in such a passing manner. Apparently his pain showed in his face because Hermione gasped and stepped back.

"You don't though...you made it up...thats...thats why you were late...and then...and then you called me a know-it-all...You don't love me."

"That's what all this is about? You thought I didn't love you because I was two minutes late? That's ridiculous."

"So you do love me?"

Hermione's face showed no signs of emotion as to how she felt. Draco took a deep breathe and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I love you."

Draco squeezed his eyes tight, afraid to open them incase Hermione was laughing at him and this was all a big trick. Hermione stared at him. He looked slightly odd. Standing there with his eyes closed.

"Good ,I love you too."

Hermione started to laugh and so did Draco. She watched him as they stood there. He had changed or maybe she just hadn't seen this side of him. The man that stood before her was not the same man who had raped her last spring. Draco looked up and caught her staring. He smiled.

"Well I guess its settled then...we love each other."

Hermione nodded and stepped towards him.

"I do have one question though."

"What's that?"

Hermione grinned at him.

"What happened to my blue nail polish?"

Draco turned bright red and groaned. Of all the questions she could have asked she asked this one.

"I don't really see why that matters and besides I have no clue."

Hermione who was now hugging him, shoved him back from her and she made a face.

"Liar!"

"Oh yeah...I'm a liar?"

Draco dived at Hermione and started to tickle her. Her shrieks filled the room until she couldn't breath.

"You...have...to...stop."

Finally Draco stopped and pushed himself off of her. All her curls had fallen out and created a halo around her face.

"Tell me what happened to the blue nail polish."

"No."

"You're acting like a little kid...just tell me."

"No."

Draco felt just as childish as Hermione thought he was but he wasn't going to tell her.

"Oh come on...you aren't scared to tell me are you?"

Draco was slightly insulted by suggestion that he was scared of something.

"Of course not...I'm not a coward."

"Right."

Hermione obviously didn't believe him. Draco smirked.

"I'm not a coward because I have you and only the cowardly die alone."

"Who said anything about dying?"

"Nobody, just saying."

Hermione glared at him. Really it didn't make any sense at all. Draco smiled back at her. She was missing the entire point. Forever. That's how long he wanted her.

"Whatever you're weird."

"So are you."

Draco bent down and kissed Hermione on the lips.

"But that's ok...I love you anyways."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The End

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

ok so I read it before I posted it and was like oh this sucks and I totally changed the end and now it is much much better. I am sad to say this is indeed the end of my story. It is not however the end of my writing career so very soon I should either post a new story or update Magic of the Moon. I'm not sure which yet.


	18. The Last Chapter

Okay...first I had to block anonymous reviews because they were just flames and it was annoying. I don't mind constructive criticism or even hearing you didn't particularly like my story but I don't want to be told my "story sucks go back to school"...so I'm sorry if it's a bother for anyone but I really needed to and btw I'm still in high school. Secondly, this is the last chapter in this story however I will be considering writing a second story that continues this one. I'll experiment with were it could go for the next few weeks and if I feel like it's a good idea I will. OR if someone wants to write what happens after this tell me, not because I'm gonna say no just cause I'm gonna want to read it.

Hugs and Kisses to everyone who reviewed.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Draco, come on!"

Hermione pulled Draco behind her up the path so they could squezze in with their peers for their graduation pictures. She waved to her friend before taking her place beside Draco.

"Smile!"

A smile lit across Hermione's face even as she felt Draco make rabbit ears behind her head. She slapped her hand at him without turning around.

"Stop it!"

Just as she spoke, the picture was taken and Hermione groaned.

"Thanks a lot, Malfoy, now my picture is gonna look like crap."

"It would have anyway...Granger."

Hermione gave Draco a playful shove and he went running off down the path they had come up only moments before. Hermione ran after him, laughing.

"Hey...come back here!"

"Aha...never!"

Draco ran around the corner and then turned back so that he caught Hermione in a hug, swinging her around.

"Ahhh! Put me down!"

The laughing Draco set her down on the ground and turned serious. Hermione looked at him questioningly. He open and closed his mouth a few times before speaking.

"Where do we go from here, Hermione, what happens after this? Schools over. Its not like we'll just see each other everywhere."

Draco ran his hand through his hair as he spoke. Hermione knew where he was coming from. She'd thought about it too. It seemed like at this point they either had to get more serious or drift apart. Personally she wanted the first, for several reasons, but she didn't want Draco to stay with her because he felt like he had to. Hermione shuffled her feet.

"Well, I was thinking, that, you know, since we pretty much already live together maybe we should move in together. It kinda seems logical."

Inside Draco was jumping for joy. This is what he wanted, at least a beginning to it. Draco smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it in logical."

"Sooooo?"

"Of course," Draco laughed, "Of course I want to move in together, I want you forever!"

Hermione felt her heart leap.

"Good, because I have some important news..."

Draco looked at her expectantly.

"Well, its just...well..."

"Hermione, just say it!"

Hermione felt her heart pounding. She could hear it actually.

"I'm pregnant."

Draco felt like he had been hit in the stomach. That was not what he had been expecting. He wasn't prepared for this, but that was ok. They could work through it. He had wanted this, just not this soon. Hermione watched as his face changed from one emotion to the next. She waited for him to respond, ready for the worst. But the worst never came because Draco grabbed her hand and dragged her back up the path to their friends and onto stage.

"Hey, hey, everybody, up here!"

Hermione turned bright red. He was not going to do this. Please tell her he was not going to...

"I'm going to be a dad!"

"to twins..."

Hermione's voice was faint. She could not believe this was happening but Draco looked ecstatic.

"Twins!"

Everybody rushed towards them, chattering in excitement. Hermione drowned out Ginny who was gushing over her. She stared at Draco as he talked to everyone and smiled. She loved him. He was the most amazing man she had ever met and he was hers. Forever.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ok, for real this is the end.


End file.
